


Soldier:76 with stuttering reader NSFW

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	Soldier:76 with stuttering reader NSFW

Since your first interaction with Jack, his possessive behavior had only increased. He’d always have an arm around you, making sure everyone could see you were his. At first, you were flattered but as time went by you could tell this was more than a cute romantic gesture.  
Anyone who dared to interrupt your moments together were rudely dismissed. He’d rarely even turn his face to them, only concerning himself with you. Especially the times he’d call you into his office for a “private meeting”. He’d have you sit on his desk while he admiring you, watching like a hawk.   
Jack basked in these moments, loving the pressure he could feel from you anxiousness, him just as anxious with anticipation. At every hitch in your voice, every pause, every stammer, his heart fluttered. His touches are gentle at first, running his fingers under your shirt as he takes it off. He particularly loved caressing your shoulders and collarbone as you whisper sweet nothings to him, just like he asked.   
When he begins to lay slow, wet kisses on your neck, he allows you to stop speaking, only wanting to hear your exasperated breaths. He’ll lay you down on his desk, kisses slowly trailing to your hips. When his lips arrive just above your waist, he starts take off your pants, leaving you with only your underwear to cover you.   
He can tell you’re shy, so he pulls back from his kisses and sits down on his chair, propping you up on his lap. Your whole body is covered in goosebumps and is bashfully flushed, Jack rambling on and on about how beautiful you look right now. When he starts running his hands over your body again, he stands you up as he rises from his chair. Pulling your hair behind your ears, he plants a hard kiss on your forehead and keeps his lips there while commanding you to undress him.   
He’ll guide you to taking off his bulky uniform, smiling sweetly at the sight of you. Undressing Jack turns into an event as you try to awkwardly fumble around the complexities of his attire. Once he’s left in just his pants, he asks you to stop before taking them off. He wants to hear you beg.   
“P-please, Jack,” you speak softly so you can hide your stutter, but it isn’t enough for him. He puts a hand around your waist, the other behind your neck with a hard grip.   
“Louder.”  
Your eyes are on his chest, trying to ignore the heat between your legs as they’re pressed up against his. Slowly you raise your eyes to his, brows furrowed, “P-p-“ you take a nervous breath before rising your voice, “Please, J-Jack.”  
He smiles and bites his lip, pulling you away from him while moving his hands on top of yours as he unbuckles his belt. Your hands shake slightly, face on fire with suspense as you pull the belt out of the loops. Soft kisses hit your forehead as Jack’s hand leans your face onto his lips. It doesn’t do anything to calm your nerves, however and you desperately whimper at his touch.   
Jack unbuttons his pants and eagerly steps out of them, his underwear tight around his groin. You try not to notice, looking away from your him while you instinctively fold your arms over your torso. He gets closer to you, hands roaming around your body beginning gently but soon turning lustful and aggressive. Unfolding your arms, he kisses each of your wrists before moving them behind his head as he turns your face towards him.   
You try to keep your eyes away from his but can’t help to drift them to his sinful gaze. He moves you against the desk and rolls his hips against yours, keeping your face turned to him. You’re flooded by the feeling of Jack’s hard bulge against your wet panties, whimpering and crying at every little movement, your eyes closed tight. The sound of your pleasure is almost enough to take him over the edge, sounds he had until that point only dreamt of.   
Jack moves down to your neck, sucking roughly at the skin as his unhooks your bra. As soon as he throws it aside, he makes his way to your panties, your cries becoming loud and panicked. He lets out a low moan when he feels the wetness on your panties, making sure to rub your clit shortly before taking them off.  
He props you up on the desk, holding your legs up above his waist. You’re pulled closely to the fabric of his underwear against your sensitive pussy. You give him a pleading look, knowing exactly what he wants from you but hoping he wouldn’t ask.   
“Say it,” his voice his deep and rough, sounding almost as if he was punishing you, which he practically was.   
“I d-don’t, I-“ you squirm nervously under his lustful stare, looking away for a moment.   
He pulls back slightly and you immediately try to close the gap. The cold air touching your wetness was cruel and you missed his warmth, but Jack held your hips in place, “Do you want me to fuck you?” you nod eagerly and it drives him wild, his voice dropping lower as he puts a hand on your throat, “Then say it.”  
“F-fuck me…” you trail silently under your breath and Jack immediately rewards you by releasing your hips.   
His hard cock bobs out of his underwear as it releases, the tip wet with precum and the sight is enough to make you squeal, “You like that, baby?”  
“Y-yes,” you say in a hitched breath, unconsciously arching your back to allow him access.  
He holds you down as he hovers above your squirming body, your hands reaching out to hold onto his shoulders, “Tell me that you’re mine.”  
“I-I’m y-y-yours,” you buck your hips, desperate for any contact, and Jack gives you just what you’ve been asking for. He drives into you slowly as he lets out a low moan and your entire body tenses at the pleasure.   
“I want to hear you say my name, baby,” you hold tightly onto his shoulders as he pulls out of you, teasing you with the tip of his cock to see how you melt in his arms.   
“J-Jack,” you stammer quietly and he thrusts into you, moving in and out at a slow but smooth pace. It doesn’t keep the both of you satisfied for long though and Jack silently demands more from you before he gets faster, griping tighter on your neck.   
“J-J-Jack,” a loud moan escapes your mouth as he pumps into you faster and harder, the desk bumping under you. The room is filled with your cries and Jack’s brutal grunts as he continual speeds up and pushes deeper into you. Your nails dig into his shoulders as you shake with the anticipation at your orgasm, Jack’s hold on your neck tightening.  
“Jack!” the sudden shriek of his name with your orgasm made him explode inside you, twitching as he empties himself in short bursts. Your bodies relax and Jack rests his head the desk next to yours, still inside you. He inspects your body, gently kissing your hair and rubbing the places on your neck that would soon turn to bruises. You let out a long, exhausted sigh and nuzzle into his neck, too ashamed to pull away and realized what you’d just done.   
Jack only smiles, his hands trying to comfort your naked body to the best of his abilities, “I love you, angel.”


End file.
